My only home
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Karena dia ada di dalam sana, maka Koushuu ingin tetap tinggal dan menemaninya menebus dosa. [#AnniversaryFFA]


Karena ada dia, aku ingin tetap tinggal di tempat pembersih dosa ini karena ada dia di dalam sini. Aku ingin tinggal di sisinya selagi dia sedikit demi sedikit membersihkan diri dari dosa besar yang sudah pernah ia perbuat. Aku ingin tetap ada di sampingnya dan mencintai dia yang penuh dengan dosa itu. Dia adalah rumahku.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Diamond no Ace © Terajima Yuuji**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Okumura Koushuu, Sawamura Eijun,

**.**

**My only home**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Aku sudah dengar."

"Apa?"

"Tentang hari kebebasanmu."

"Oh."

"Selamat ya. Setelah bisa keluar nanti, sesekali datanglah kemari, temui aku."

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Mereka bertemu empat tahun lalu. Saat Koushuu memasuki sel ini, terpaksa mendiami satu ruang petak berdua dengan salah satu tahanan yang sudah lebih dulu tinggal di dalamnya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Koushuu tahu, kalau penjara adalah tempat yang tidak buruk.

Di depan ruang kecil ukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu untuk pertama kalinya Koushuu merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sosok yang duduk diam menatap dirinya adalah sosok yang lebih kecil, kurus, tapi kulitnya putih (cukup terang karena walau dalam gelap bayangan siang itu Koushuu masih bisa dengan jelas melihat warna kulitnya), dengan rambut cokelat yang tidak kalah mencolok pula.

Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada sapaan, dia hanya diam menatap sampai sipir yang mengantar Koushuu ke dalam sel itu pergi lagi meninggalkan mereka. Ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri dan mendekati Koushuu.

"Namaku Eijun. Kau?"

"Koushuu."

"Oh, baiklah, Koushuu apa yang kau perbuat sampai masuk ke tempat seperti ini?"

Tidak terduga, Koushuu tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus dia dapat ketika sudah memasuki tempat ini. Padahal awalnya ia pikir semua penghuni tempat ini sudah cukup pintar untuk menebak kalau kawan yang baru saja datang maupun yang sudah lama tinggal adalah pendosa. Iya, pendosa, dan harusnya itu sudah cukup.

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal?"

"Menurut pengadilan lima tahun."

"Kau akan bisa keluar dari sini lebih cepat kalau kau mengikuti semua yang aku katakan."

Kalimat terkahir itu terdengar sangat menarik. Bahkan untuk Koushuu yang tidak begitu perduli di mana dirinya untuk tinggal saat itu.

Setelah membunuh satu-satunya guru yang sudah menampung dan membesarkannya dengan racun dalam ruang kerja gurunya sendiri, ia jadi tidak begitu perduli dengan sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut dengan 'rumah'. Toh, selama dirinya masih hidup bahkan kolong jembatan dan gang sempit di tengah distrik merah sekalipun bisa menjadi 'rumah'.

Tapi teman satu sel-nya ini justru bersikap seolah-olah semua orang yang masuk ke dalam tempat seperti ini akan berharap bisa keluar dengan cepat.

"Kau sendiri, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?"

Sambil tersnyum santai dia membersihkan salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di sana, disela-sela gerakannya itu dia menjawab, "Tiga tahun."

"Berapa lama lagi sampai kau bebas?"

Gerakannya terhenti. Dia menoleh dan memamerkan senyum yang lebih lebar. "Masih lebih lama dari pada punyamu." Singkat dan sangat jelas. Jawabannya yang satu itu langsung membungkam mulut Koushuu sampai kegiatan Eijun yang membersihkan kasur selesai.

Saat itu yang ada dalam pikiran Koushuu adalah tebak-tebakan tentang apa kejahatan yang sudah orang ini lakukan. Waktu untuknya menebus dosa jauh lebih lama, yang berarti mungkin ada lebih banyak musibah dia buat, bisa jadi ada lebih banyak nyawa juga yang sudah dia hilangkan. Terima kasih pada kebodohan Koushuu yang tadi hanya diam dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan Eijun, sekarang ia tidak bisa mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Tapi nyatanya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Koushuu untuk tahu semua tentang teman satu sel-nya itu. Dalam setengah tahun Koushuu sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Eijun. Seorang pemuda biasa yang suatu pagi menggegerkan orang satu negri dengan berita menggemparkan tentang pembunuhan di sebuah desa kecil. Semua penduduk desa itu habis terbantai dalam satu malam olehnya, tapi yang hebat bukan hanya itu, dengan sendirinya dia mendatangi kantor polisi dan mengakui kejahatannya itu.

Enam puluh satu warganya mati dalam hitungan sepuluh jam, semuanya di bunuh dengan satu sabitan pedang pada bagian leher. Lima dari korbannya adalah siswa sekolah dasar, dua siswi SMP dan tiga siswa SMA. Lebih hebatnya lagi, tiga korban pertamanya adalah ayah-Ibu dan kakeknya sendiri—yang semuanya dibunuh dalam keadaan masih pulas tidur.

Tidak ada korban selamat, hanya Eijun sendiri sang pembunuh yang berhasil tersisa dari desa kecil itu.

Jujur saja, Koushuu sempat tidak percaya, tapi semua sipir penjaga dan sebagian besar tahanan yang ada di sekitarnya membenarkan hal itu. Bahkan Eijun sendiri dengan senyum terbaiknya mengangguk—mengiyakan kisah luar biasa itu.

Dia akan terjebak di dalam tempat pembersih dosa ini seumur hidupnya, dan masih bisa tersenyum lebar, menyemangati sesama tahanan yang datang dan pergi seiring waktu berjalan. Termasuk Koushuu.

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Seperti janjinya di awal pertemuan mereka, Eijun benar-benar membantu Koushuu mempersingkat waktu hukumannya. Dalam waktu empat tahun masa pencucian dosanya berakhir. Satu tahun tertangguh sisanya menjadi masa percobaan baginya di luar sana. Padahal sejak awal Koushuu sama sekali tidak menginginkan percepatan itu benar-benar tertadi, tapi sekarang dirinya sendiri yang bingung harus bagaimana untuk bisa tetap tinggal di dalam sini.

Bukannya tidak bersyukur bisa bebas. Tapi sejak awal memang ia tidak ingin bebas, tinggal di dalam sini jauh lebih nyaman, tidak perlu bingung mencari 'rumah', tidak perlu bingung mencari siapa yang akan menemaninya menjalani hari. Menjadi tahanan di rutan ini membuat Koushuu sadar satu hal; ia hanya butuh satu orang untuk menjadi 'rumah' dan kawan hidupnya, dan di dalam sini ia menemukan orang itu.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, masa tinggal dirinya tidak selama orang itu.

Hari saat dirinya bisa keluar dari rutan ini dan kembali pada dunia luar adalah hari yang sama dengan hari perpisahannya dari Eijun—dan Koushuu tidak ingin menghadapi hari itu.

"Nah, adakah cara agar aku bisa tetap tinggal di dalam sini?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin keluar dari sini. Tempat ini jauh lebih baik dari pada di luar sana, aku tidak perlu bingung dengan tempat tinggal lagi, tidak perlu pusing memikirkan apa kata orang karena penghuni tempat ini hanya para kriminal dan sipir sok suci, aku juga tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan besok karena semua sudah terjadwal. Aku tidak masalah tinggal di dalam sini sampai mati. Jadi katakan padaku, cara untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

Kebingungan di wajahnya hilang, berganti dengan satu ekspresi yang selama empat tahun ini tidak pernah sekalipun Koushuu lihat di wajah polos orang itu.

Melihatnya menyadarkan Koushuu kalau pembantaian seluruh warga di desa kecil itu benar-benar ada, dan Eijun benar-benar pelakunya.

Sepasang mata cokelat yang menatap tajam padanya jadi lebih seram, seperti menyalah terang. Ada kerutan tajam di dahi Eijun. Dan senyum yang biasanya menyegarkan setiap mata yang melihatnya hilang, tidak terlihat sama sekali. Untuk kali pertama setelah mengenal Eijun selama empat tahun, Koushuu merasa kalau kawan satu sel-nya ini benar-benar seorang kriminal berbahaya—seolah Eijun bisa dengan mudah membunuh ia saat itu atau kapan saja.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" pelan, tapi terdengar sangat berat. Koushuu tidak sanggup menggeleng dan mengatakan kalau semua yang ia katakan tadi adalah benar. Jantungnya berdegup tidak keruan, tubuhnya bergetar, orang yang ada di hadapannya terlalu menakutkan. Ia takut jika kepalanya tidak mengangguk, saat itu juga ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang ini lagi—dan itu adalah hal yang ia tidak inginkan untuk terjadi.

Dan setelah itu, layaknya sebuah mimpi buruk yang berlalu ketika ia terbangun, Eijun yang ada di hadapannya kembali tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Dengan mudah orang itu membuat pengalaman singkat yang sangat menakutkan tadi seperti angan yang hilang begitu saja saat Koushuu tersadar.

"Kau mau apa untuk hadiah kebebasanmu?" senyum manis yang seperti biasa kembali. Aura intimidasi yang membekukan tubuh Koushuu hilang seketika dan berganti dengan nuansa nyaman yang selama empat tahun ini ia rasakan saat berada di sisi Eijun. "Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku dapat di dalam sini."

"Kau senang aku bebas?"

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai Eijun mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati posisinya. "Aku senang." Katanya sambil memeluk tubuh Koushuu yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri di dekat jeruji.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menidurimu setiap malam sampai hari terakhirku." Pelukan mereka berakhir, Eijun melepaskannya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Eijun membenci permintaannya tadi. Sebaliknya Eijun justru mengajak ia duduk bersama di ranjang bawah yang biasa ia tiduri.

Tidak ada kata, dalam diam ia melepaskan pakaiannya di samping Koushuu. Mendorong Koushuu untuk berbaring di bawahnya sebelum memberikan satu ciuman lembut—yang lama kelamaan terasa memanas.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**21/07/2019 23:34**

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin OKUSAWA dan akhirnya kesampean juga. Dan-dan-dan, disini aku mau ngucapin **selamat ulang tahun FFA**, terus berkembang ya, beri aku banyak ide-ide gila biar tetap bisa nulis.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

Oh, masih ada sedikit dibawah, silahkan lanjut~

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Setengah tahun sudah berlalu sejak Koushuu bebas. Ruang kecil yang selama empat tahun itu dihuni bersama dengan seseorang kembali terasa dingin. Ingatan tentang seberapa menyeramkan desanya ketika ia sadar bahwa pedang panjang di tangannya sudah menebas habis semua nyawa orang-orang di desanya kembali mengisi pikiran, mempengaruhi tubuhnya, dan mulai membuatnya gelisah.

Koushuu bilang akan datang menemuinya lagi, tapi sampai saat ini jangankan datang mengunjungi, selembar surat saja tidak pernah sampai pada Eijun. Padahal Eijun benar-benar penasaran dengan apa saja yang bisa Koushuu lakukan lagi setelah kembali bebas.

Sore itu seorang sipir mendatangi sel-nya. Membawa seseorang di belakangnya, dan untuk pertama kali setelah hampir delapan tahun berlalu, Eijun ingin kembali memegang pedang yang menghipnotisnya malam itu.

"Aku datang lagi." Sosok yang ada di belakang sipir tadi maju, memasuki sel dengan santai dan memamerkan senyum terbaiknya pada Eijun. "Aku merindukanmu, Eijun."

Tidak banyak hal yang mereka katakan setelah itu. Menunggu sampai sipir di sana pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam. Baru setelahnya Eijun memborbadir Koushuu dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau kembali kesini? Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan? Berapa lama kau akan tinggal? Kau sudah gila ya? Saat orang lain tidak ingin kembali ke dalam sini, kenapa kau malah terlihat senang bisa kembali ke sini? Nah, Koushuu—"

"Eijun, dengarkan aku dulu." Dia mendekat. Memberikan satu pelukan erat, kemudian berbisik. "Aku kembali karena aku ingin. Aku tidak suka ada di luar sana, aku lebih ingin tinggal di dalam sini, bersama denganmu—kalau bisa sampai kita mati."

"SINTING!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi kau harus tahu ini; karena ada kau disini makanya aku ingin tetap tinggal di dalam sini."


End file.
